Lost in Memories
by Pr2st3d3g3t1t34n
Summary: Heaven has a new visitor that the Saint Beasts will have the surprise of their life but a new threat is starting to rise and want nothing but to cause darkness and destruction. Mostly on Luca and Rey [Yaoi alert!] The rating might go up as the stories go (Maybe)
1. Chapter 1

Hi ^^ This is my first fanfic. I checked and corrected it as much as I could (with all my heart) so please go easy with me ;). Anyway, this is slightly AU and...

 **I don't own the Saint Beast Kouin Jajinshi Tenshitan**

'Talking'

-Thoughts-

Hope you enjoy it

* * *

Luca was gazing through the window at the dark night with his arms crossed on his chest, deep in thought when Judas went up towards him. 'Luca,' The silver haired angel acknowledged his friend's presence by nodding and returned his gaze back to the window.

'I thought I would find you here. You felt it, didn't you?' asked Judas.

'Yes. Something had entered Heaven,'

'Do you think it's them?'

'No,' said Luca as he shook his head.

'It is impossible to escape that box, my friend. Nothing escapes from Zeus-Sama but this presence seems familiar yet different in a way,' said Luca in a grim tone. It took them nearly a week to recover from the effects of the black aura that they had consumed from the corrupted angels and saved by Goh, Gai, Shin and Rey.

Judas noticed the sudden mood in Luca and decided to change. The red head placed a soothing hand on his friend and smiled gently. 'Come on, Luca. The others decided to throw a feast on our recovery and I don't think Rey would be expecting a grim looking Luca?'

Ruka smirked knowing and they walked silently towards the dining table in the manor.

* * *

When the Saint Beasts were cleaning up their breakfast, they were being summoned under Zeus's order.

'How are you all faring, my fellow angels'

'We thank you for your worries, Zeus-Sama and as you can see you highness, we are ready for your orders today,' said Judas with his head still bowed before their creator.

'That's good to hear. With that aside, I want you to investigate the forest beside the Godess's shrine,' said the creator.

'Did something happen there?' asked Goh with a frown on his face. Was it the strange feeling from last night?.

'Look at this. There were several reports that angels saw something crashed down from the sky last night,' said Zeus.

'I want you to investigate if this was true and return to report back as soon as possible,'

'We understand, Zeus-Sama,' said Judas as they all stood up, paying their respect towards their creator before departing.

'Pandora,'

Pandora walked into the throne room with grace in his formal attire with a smile on his face, ready to serve his majesty at any cost.

'Zeus-Sama, you called for me?'

Zeus nodded before saying.

'We will draw out our plans now. Be careful not to get caught by them, Pandora. I wouldn't want to hear one of my priests getting into unnecessary trouble,' said Zeus as he leaned his head against his hand, supported by one of his throne's arms. Pandora bowed 'I will do my very best to make his majesty happy,' Happy at the fact that, his creator had given him all attention and love. He was about to leave the room when Zeus said

'Pandora, I do not expect any failure or flaws in this mission,'

Pandora smiled and bowed respectively.

'Then perfection you shall receive, my liege,'

'See that you will or the consequences would be severe,' warned the king seriously.

* * *

Pain greeted him in full force when he woke up from his faint and tried to get up from the ground.

-At least, I didn't land on my wings- thought the angel as he felt a huge wave of relief when his wings were able to move freely with his will. A few moments later, he had managed to sit up with his wings still spread in their full glory, he looked around his surroundings. He was protected by the shadings of the giant trees above him and so was the wind caressing his battered body. He thought he might had broken a rib or two when he felt sharp pains jabbed his lungs when he breathed. He took in his surroundings, it was morning judging by the position of the sun and the birds were singing a melodious tone to one another. He smiled at the warm greeting despite his grave injuries then the reasons of his presence here crashed down into him like a ton of bricks landed on him. The angel pushed his battered body up because he had a mission to complete but first he needed to clean up a bit.

* * *

'So, what landed here?' Gai was looking at the impact of the earth caused by an object landed on it, in awe once they had reached the forest and noticed some broken branches and knew that they had reached their destination.

'Well, we'll fine out once you help us search for clues,' said Goh when grabbed the smaller angel's collar before he made a run for it. 'Come on, Goh! I'm bored. We have searched every where and we found nothing,' complained Gai as he tried to wiggle his way out from the taller angel.

As the duo started to bicker (as usual), Shin noticed something shining by the roots of the trees, a few feet away from the incident.

He knelt on one knee to pick the object and examined it.

'Shin, did you found something?' asked Rey when he saw his friend knelt down to reach for something, catching attention from the others .They gathered behind Shin to see what he had discovered.

'Wow! Pretty,' said Gai. The others didn't disagree on that. It was really beautiful. In the hand of Shin's pale hand was a golden pendant that shaped like a heart with detailed swirls and an innocent ruby sitting in the middle. The lace were made of gold and silver clashed together in harmony.

'Indeed, someone might be sad when they notice that it is gone,' said Rei in his gentle tone but he couldn't help but to feel that the pendant belonged to him. Rey shook his head, what was he thinking? That would be theft. What was going on with him?

Luca felt a sharp wave of pain hit his forehead, causing him stumble a bit backwards. 'Luca? Is something wrong?' asked Judas worriedly when he noticed Luca took a step back with a hand placed on his turban. The place where the seal was placed. Rey was immediately by Luca's side 'Are you alright?' asked Rey in alarm as he placed a gentle hand on Luca's arm to stable his unbalanced footing.

Resisting the pain, Luca tried to stay strong in order to stop his friends from panicking especially Rey. Luca finally stabled himself and took a few deep seal never act like this before. Why here? Why now? 'I-I'm fine.' Luca smiled softly at Rey, reassuring him that he was fine. Rey still held those concerned red eyes and had a firm grip on his arm. Then,the pain was back only greater and unbearable and the last thing he remembered was Rey calling his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again ^^

Sorry for the delay. Big exam coming and had to study ==

Anyway, thanks for the encouragement. They fueled me with inspiration. Hope you guys enjoy it~~

 **I don't own anything**

'Talking'

-Thoughts-

* * *

Rey felt his heart nearly stop when Luca fell. Unconscious into his arms, luckily he had a good hold of Luca's arm to hold him steadily or Luca will have a head injury from the fall.

'Luca! Luca! Are you alright?! Luca!' called the purple haired angel in alarm as he nudged Luca gently to see if he was responding. The other Saint Beasts gathered around them to see if their friend was alright. Luca remained immobile with a pain stricken expression and droplets of sweat were visible on his fair face. To make things worse and worrying, his breathing was irregular and Luca was getting warm alarmingly warm. Judas placed his fingers to inspect his heartbeat, his frown began to deepen.

'This is not normal. His heartbeats are erratic. We need to bring him to the healers,' said the red head with pure worry, quickly hooked one of Luca's limp arms and placed a strong arm around his friend's waist. Rey did the same. Then, Rey saw something something red, causing him to gasp in horror.

Judas saw it too and their panic heightened to the max. Blood was escaping endlessly from Luca's dangerously pale lips.

-Crap! What caused the seal to react so violently like that?- thought Judas with a frown.

'The Goddess's shrine is not far away. We get treatment from there,' suggested Goh. Yuda nodded and the Saint Beasts made their way towards the Goddess's Shrine.

Without them realizing, someone was watching them from afar with his black eyes. His eyes were designed to look beyond the limits of these lowly angels, observing the scene from the clouds high above Yuki's Shrine. He was invisible from anyone's eyes especially those useless bodyguards of her. He could have annihilated them in one go. However, that will alert a certain someone of his presence and his surprise would be ruined. He smirked, revealing incredible sharp and dangerous teeth. Everything was going as smoothly as he anticipated.

–Soon this will be all mine. Neither where nor when- he thought darkly as he imaged how his Heaven looked like.

'Seize your thoughts, Master. Your aura is giving out unnecessary attention, the guards might come to investigate,' someone advised him from behind. He turned his eyes to meet the brave body eye-to-eye, the atmosphere was sickening dark and dirty. Perfect for his taste and mind, bringing fear and taint in every path he walked. He unconsciously licked his lips and leaned forward, kissing those cold lips.

'Let them come. I'm hungry for curious angels, Shin'

* * *

Pain

Destruction

Chaos

Red

Blood

Those were the things he saw. Dead angels on the ground, splattering it with blood and tears and some were begging for mercy. There was no peace in Heaven and Earth if they disobey their ruler. Disobedience led to torment and death. And they led themselves into their own grave. Anger, fear and despair fuelled their king's bloodlust. It was paradise. The creature grinned menacingly at his blissful thoughts. The screams, the blood and the whimpers were melody to his ears. He placed his hand on his prisoner's heart, relishing the thundering beat as he slowly spread his fingers. His blood lust black eyes were dancing in joy to see him dying in his hands. He leaned forward.

'Don't worry. I'll take goooooood care of them,' he whispered against his ear before he penetrated into his heart with his sharp fingers and he felt pain. Agonizing pain

Luca sprang out of his slumber, huffing and gasping for air. His hand was placed on his chest, fearing that it was reality. Once he had regained his breath and calmed his heart, he looked around his unfamiliar surroundings. How did he get here? Where are the others? They last thing he remembered was Shin found a necklace and... the seal...reacted. Luca reached up his forehead, the turban was still intact but he noticed that his collar was removed and he could take big gulps of air. The seal never acted like this before. True, he had a few faint stings from time to time but this time, it was different. It was ten times worse than the previous ones. Although he was awake from the nightmare, he couldn't stop himself from thinking of the creature especially his eyes. His sclera was red instead of white. He narrowed his brows –Who is he? Was that Heaven? Filled with death and despair? Was that only a dream or...- his mind went crazy with the possibilities that will cause his nightmare into a reality. He felt numb.

'Enough with those disgusting thoughts, Luca. You're giving me a serious dose of migraine and I am too fed up to endure it again,' muttered a very familiar feminine voice. Luca turned his head to see a very pissed off dark blue haired lady sitting on a chair a few feet beside the bed with a glass of green ooze which seems suspiciously like a glass of poison.

'Lyre?' said the silver haired angel with his eyes wide open.

'Happy to see me? Too bad I couldn't say the same to you Luca,' said the lady as she stood up from her seat with an irritated tone and made her way towards the bed.'What happened?' asked Luca, confuse to see her and being in an unfamiliar room.

'You are in Yuki's guest room. Your Saint Beasts friends brought you here and I treated you,' she answered

'Your body needed to be filtered due to that filthy curse. Not to mention, a severe side effect from the head injury that nearly smashed your brains out (Even though I like that idea)-'

'But I thought the orb lifted the curse,' interjected Luca, trying to think things through. Zeus had personally told Shiva that orb would settle everything.

'It did. But, there are still some lingered in you and that Judas boy even though both of you felt nothing. It grew and affected you like a damn parasite,'

'Took me nearly four days and a half get rid of it all and heal you. You owe me big time for this, you crazy idiot,' sneered the lady as she shoved the glass to Luca's hands. She haven't told him how worried his friends were when they heard of his state especially that purple one. She wondered what was his name again, he was the that she had to promise to them that she would send him back to Heaven Palace once he was healed and completely flawless so that they would be able to get home completely at ease and not coming from time to time to ask of his life threatening condition.

She appreciate the fact that Luca had some good friends because he was never really good at making friends on his own since he was little but she really didn't like it when they took it to the extreme like ignoring diet and didn't get any sleep due to worry. This patient was enough to give her a headache and a few loss of hair, she couldn't image she had to console with five more. Sighing in annoyance,they could have waited for Zeus to make his grand appearance and trap those good-for-nothing souls in that box of his. She looked down at her quiet patient before continuing with her arms crossed.

'Drink this for a month, twice a day. It gives a boost to your immune system,'

'...'

'Go ahead. Drink it, it's not poison,' said Lyre bluntly as she watched his every move, knowing that Luca would dump the whole content to a nearby potted plant or anywhere whenever she turned her back. He was rather creative in hiding things.

Luca nodded and took a sip, trying to ignore the foul smell and bubbly emitting from the glass. Once the liquid stepped foot into his tongue, he tried his very best not to vomit the whole thing. It was foul, unusually foul. She must have added something into it. He couldn't even picture himself drinking this thing for a **month**! Was this a punishment or something? Suddenly, he remembered that she was one of those who knew how to hold a grudge on someone. He groaned and braced himself to swallow the whole horrible thing.

She gave him a sweet and innocent smile and placed a kiss on his cheek .

'That's a good boy. Come on, I need to give you another check up then you get out of here. I know a certain someone would be thrill to see you standing on your own two feet,'

Luca made no comment but Lyre was certain she saw the slightest tint of redness on his pale face and she was certain that it was not the weather nor the kiss.

'Alright, now strip,'

'?!'

'What ? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before,'

* * *

'I can't believe he actually let you live in here!' said Lyre in disbelief as they were getting closer and closer to the Heaven Palace. By the time they got there it was dark and the other 5 Saint Beasts might be having their dinner. As Luca and Lyre walked, Luca was bombarded with complains and tantrums.

'This is way better than those insignificant guest rooms in Zeus-Sama's Shrine and those high priests of his were completely rambunctious. Seriously, I never seen or heard anything like it, they were so obsessed of him that they didn't even realize that I dumped weed in his wine. _Weed_! That thing is literally floating on the glass and boy, was he so pissed off,'

She went on and on, Luca only responded a few and gave a bit of his opinions whenever it was necessary. She tends to talk more than listening to others opinion just like how she talked him into wearing the clothings that she had brought.

* * *

The dinning table was not exactly lively like the any other days even Gai was horribly quiet. Usually he was the one cheering everyone up whenever they were down. Goh, Gai, Judas and Shin were exchanging glances towards Rey. Rey had been quiet ever since he got back from Yuki-Sama's Shrine. He spoke if necessary and was always lost in thoughts. Shiva was present and it was starting to annoy Judas and the others, making things extra worse and dark. He was going to gulp the whole glass of weird liquid down his throat when Shiva barged in rudely demanding Judas's attention, making him drank half of the glass. He had been drinking it ever since the healer had ordered him to drink it for a month, saying it will filter his body or something. He had tasted it so foul in his life but orders were orders.

'It's looks disgusting. Why are you even drinking that. What is it? Looks like it is collected in a polluted swamp and manure. How can you bring yourself to drink it, Judas?'

Judas thought his dinner was going to force out if Shiva kept on continuing.

'Shiva! That's enough...,' said Goh as he stood up to slam his hands on the table, making him stop. Judas was turning slightly green and Shin had a soothing hand on Judas's hunched back worriedly.

The 4 Saint Beasts' eyes went wide when they saw the lady walking into the room with her arms crossed and a deep angry frown shown on her face. Goh could almost see a vein pumping on her temple. She didn't seemed happy on those comments.

'What? I am being honest on my opi-'

'Oi, little punk,'

'Huh?' Shiva turned around to face a very intimidating lady.

'If you've some nerves talking like that, how about saying that to _me._ Face to face _,'_ spat the angry blue haired newcomer.

* * *

What do you think ^^ I wanna know (^3^)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lyre growled at the purple angel with ire. How dare he insult her masterpiece?! If it wasn't for her antidote, the purple angel could kiss his precious Judas goodbye. She held her tongue before she spoke of anything she might regret later. She wouldn't want to explain to Zeus on what happened to his beloved angels. -Incompetence- thought Lyre angrily.

'W-Who are you?' demanded Shiva as he took a step back. The lady in front of him was releasing a familiar but threatening aura. He had sensed this feeling before but he couldn't remember where. The other 5 Saint Beasts remained silent, they had a feeling that confronting her was not a good idea. They hoped that their fellow angel wouldn't offend her any further. Shiva's sharp tongue could be a downfall to him.

'My, my a rude one too. I wouldn't do that if I were you,' said the blue eyed lady with a dark smirk. She grasped the angel's chin with her hand and leaned forward until they were inches from each other.

'Speaking like that to a deity has consequences' Shiva's eyes went wide when he saw the female's blue eyes turned into red glowing eyes like how Zeus had looked at him when he proposed of having 7 members Saint Beasts.

'Let's see which punishment should I inflict on you, shall we? A trip to the Forest of Darkness? Or exile you to Earth? Or…' Shiva was started to shiver under her cold words. Lyre knew this and she was not done yet.

'Let Zeus deal with you?' Shiva felt the hand on his chin started to creep around his neck, taking it with her fingers.

'That's enough, Lyre. You scared him enough,' spoke a voice behind the lady, snapping everyone to turn towards the entrance of the room except her. Lyre's eyes went back to her deep blue eyes and she released Shiva's neck. 'Saved by the bell,' Shiva took steps back until he felt his back against the wall and his hands around his neck, taking deep breaths.

'Luca!'

Luca was pleasantly surprised when Rey threw his lithe body into a warm embrace. The silver haired angel smiled and returned the embrace. He could feel that Rey had lost some weight and this worried him. Rey was trembling in his arms as he tried to hold back tears. Waiting for his beloved friend for four days were agonizing to him.

'How are you doing, Rey?' whispered Luca, holding back from kissing the delicate angel's purple locks.

Judas, Shin, Gai and Goh smiled, feeling relief that both of their friends will be alright from then on. Without realizing that someone was watching them within the shadows outside.

* * *

'My, my what a beautiful sight,' said the creature with a cheerful tone. He watched in complete bliss as he floated leisurely above the village that was filled with screams of terror and cries of agony that he knew could be echoed to the Heavens above him. Blood was flooding the ground along with bodies of humans and animals in a slow pace.

'Oooh, what do we have here?'

The sadistic creature grinned toothily as he saw a boy managed to crawl away from his little party but failed miserably when he landed in front of the man to block his path from escaping to the forest. The creature crooked one head with a smile and looked down at the terrified human being.

'A stowaway?'

The child shook violently under the red eyed creature's gaze and tears were starting to form on his eyes, too terrified to scream for help. The tall creature looked down at the human with blank eyes and one of his companion landed beside him. The cloaked companion greeted his master with a bent of one knee, 'Master, forgive me. The human slipped under my gaze. I'll handle him,'

'There is no need for that,' said the creature as his hand wound around the petrified child's neck, slowly crushing his windpipe. The child struggled fruitlessly as he was being raised to the air. The grip around his neck was tightening and his little hands were trying to pry the hand off but it was futile. The last thing the child saw was his captor's smiling face.

He dropped the limp body before he turned and faced his four companions that had bent on one knee, waiting for their master's orders.

'Report,' ordered the master with power and authority.

'No signs of survivors,'

'Good,'

'There is wind that two angels had passed this village before our assault,'

'Excellent,' hissed the creature with a smirk. Everything seemed to be going nicely.

'But there's no signs of them, Master,'

'Hmmmm, Zeus seems to be hesitating, isn't he?'

'What should we do now, Master?'

The master chuckled darkly before he answered.

'Let's catch up with the angels,'

Zeus watched his crystal ball with a deep frown. He had witnessed the bloodbath and he sensed the leader of the assault was no angel and human. It wasn't Lucifer or Gabriel. Whoever it was, he couldn't hear them talking. –This is no ordinary being- thought Zeus.

The creature's back was facing towards him, making the deity unable to see his face. They attacked the village with ease and they wore cloaks to hide their faces. He turned his gazes away from the crystal ball and leaned into his throne with a sigh.

'This group…Could they be the ones responsible for the death of Yuki-Sama's angels, Zeus-Sama?' asked Pandora with a stoic face but deep down, he felt fear. The way they slaughtered the human were exactly like how Yuki's guards were killed, they died from blood loss and slow torture. They left the scene with blood splattered messily. He had been watching the incident with his deity, seeing the horror and tragedy of the demise of a village. The village was doing their peaceful routine until they arrived and brought havoc to it. How could they travel from Heaven to Earth easily?

Zeus didn't answer Pandora's question and the throne room remained in silence for a few moments, deep in his thoughts.

* * *

Ooooookay! This chapter might be a bit boring but I promise you the following chapters will be more interesting. ^^

Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!


End file.
